I'm so sorry! Well Not at all
by Actriztercaantirosita
Summary: One month, one month, one cursed month. How many horribles, torturing and cruel days had been since the last day he saw her? For Odins eye! How could he been so stupid? He was so sorry, terribly sorry for what he had done. Well, he wasn't sorry for kissing her, he couldn't be sorry for that, tasting her delicious lips was for far the best thing since his last trip with mom.
1. Stolen kiss

**Hi! Please sorry me for my mistakes, but I'm not an english speaker, so I think you will sorry me... I hope.**

 **Okay... Em I did my best to translate it to english so I hope you like it ㈴2 I swear its good!**

* * *

One month, one month, one cursed month. How many horribles, torturing and cruel days had been since the last day he saw her? For Odins eye! How could he been so stupid? He was so sorry, terribly sorry for what he had done.

Well, he wasn't sorry for kissing her, he couldn't be sorry for that, tasting her delicious lips was for far the best thing since his last trip with mom.

He just regretted doing that when it wasn't the time. It hadn't been an intelligent move, he knew that Sam was engaged but she didn't talk a lot with Amir, it's true that she was in love with him since twelve but he still hoped that the almost not talking with Amir helped him to conquer Sam's heart.

He loved her and loved her as he knew that just him could love her. She had saved his life on the island of Heather against Fenris the Wolf that would initiate the end of the world, she had saved Hearthtone in the tree of the nine worlds, she had become a horsefly to save Blitz in the competition versus Junior, she had taken him to Valhalla, she made him an einherji, that made her his Valkyrie , although she wasn't a Valkyrie anymore. Somehow Sammirah All-Abbas was his!Hell, he had ruined everything.

Everyday, every fucking day of the fucking month, he saw her in dreams, but of course, he was unconsciously a cursed masochistic because in all his dreams or repeated the moment in which he kissed her and she ran away from him, or saw her but she couldn't see him. He felt like miserable ghost, ok thinking it a bit he was a miserable ghost. But not that kind of ghost, not the one who is invisible and can see but not be seen, not that kind of ghost that people go through without noticing it.

Shit, he wanted to see her. Everyday he looked for her, but if she wasn't busy with Odin, she was in school. And he wasn't going to her house, who knew the problems he would cause Sam if her grandparents saw him? With a resigned grunt Magnus lay to sleep, begging for not dreaming about her again, he didn't want to wake up feeling a miserable, a bitter or an idiot or... I believe that you already got it.

 _We were in the atrium of my suite Sam had been about twenty minutes talking me of Amir, on this occasion, Sam's habit of coming to see me every day after school was threatening to my mental health_.

 _\- ¡Stop! Please...- I yelled, I couldn't stand it anymore, Amir this, Amir that Amir, Amir, Amir. She had my balls squared with Amir. The guy that I used to like for a friend had come to be the aim of all my hate, the worst thing that neither was his fault being engaged with Sam, he was a great guy and he wasn't looked for my hate._ _But ¡Ay! Jealous were eating me alive, I wanted Sam for me,_ _I didn't want anyone else to had her, and that he would take up what I would kill to have was killing me. If Sam could love me. If she wanted to get rid of the commitment she had with Amir, I would be happy. Just knowing that I have her heart, but no, neither I have that. Amir had her heart and in a few years he will have her all for him, and I'm going to die of jealousy. Not that either, as I'm dead I can't die again._

 _-What's up with you? I said nothing to make you yell me, idiot - she grumbled making a delicious grimace, gods wanted to kiss her_.

 _-What, what happens to me?! -I yelled exasperated - you don't do more than talk me about Amir and you are killing me! -to each exclamation I progressed a few steps taking her, without she realising, towards one of the pillars - You are making me crazy of jealous! Don't you understand? - I pronounced with rage - damn, I like you! I have been three months in love with you and at least 30 of these 90 days you've talked me again and again about Amir. How do you think I feel?! - I exploded in the same second tha Sam's back crashed against the trunk._

 _\- I... I di_ _dn', ¡I didn't have an idea! - she exclaimed, but as I'm a big idiot that just made me angrier._

 _\- I'll make you know - I muttered until I crashed my lips sharply against hers_ _, gods_ _so delicious... More. Just a bit more, just a few seconds more. Sam tried to move out of me, she tried to get out of me, but it was useless, I was stronger._ _There was a moment, a beautiful moment, when she surrendered and let me kiss her, tangled her hands around my neck and tried to follow my movements_ _as I held her waist. I slowly left her lips, watching them still wanting to taste them again. Then when I was looking at Sam's eyes as the idiot I am she went away, ran for her backpack and went out of my suite._

 _-_ Afhs ahh Sam! Dammit! No! Not again!

-a sexy line- _-_

Sam was having another bad day. Like everyday since a one cursed month. Damm Magnus, she was okay, she was happy knowing that she lover her fiancé, that would make much more easy getting married (when the time comes) but nooo Magnus had to made her a jealous scene. And sure she could have got away from him and feel sorry for the good friend she lost but neither that! The very son of his mommy had kissed her! And damn it since there, she couldn't do nothing but think of him.

There was a scientific reason for that, but that made thing even more difficult, In summary with a kiss you can go from feeling nothing for someone to feel everything and vice versa. And knowing that only made her feel worse. She wanted to see him! But she couldn't, she knew that if she saw him they would solve that problem and who knows? Perhaps they even began to date and that was definitely bad. I.e. she couldn't have a boyfriend, she was committed, besides her grandparents would kill her. Gods, curse her complicated life.

Sam sighted sonorously and slowly made her way to her grandparent's house.

\- ¡Sam! - ¡Gods no! She wanted to see him, but at the same time no. And arg... No, no, no, no. - Please just a minut! I don't ask for more, just let me explain you - he begged and she felt her soul broken, he asked for it again and again, he started to walk next to her while she shaked her head negatively. - For Odin's sake! stop being like that, just listen me - he asked one more time

\- One minut, don't waste it - she answered

\- Thanks! Thank you very much - he thanked.

\- Fifty seconds - she said while she laid against the wall of a house, nervously willing to listen him.

\- I'm sorry, seriously, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you, I... Just... me descontrolé, I was er I'm jealous and I know that you don't like me but still, I would like us to forget that that kiss happened, and be friends again, it hurts to be your friend but it hurts more to be an unknown - apparently to Magnus got out his poetic fiber.

\- I wanna forget it but I can't forget it, I mean, ash! Look, you know I'm engaged and just for that I should reject your friendship then of that incident... But the truth is that you haven't get out of my head since that and I think I like you but...- Sam was interrupted by a Magnus's triumphal kiss. - Wait, you said you wouldn't do that again!

\- Don't ruin the moment - la reprochó - you said you like me, I don't wanna hear anything else -

\- But that's wrong! I have a fiancé, I can't just throw him overboard and earn the contempt of my grandparents. They had looked for me the most part of my life!

\- Amir'll understand, and your grandparents sure love you enough to understand you love me- Magnus made it seem so easy

\- I never said that - she complained

\- I'm sure I heard it - he teased. - C'mon I invite you an ice-cream.

\- ¿You have money? - asked Sam rising an eyebrow - Who are you and what did you do with Magnus? - she laughed

\- My cousing left me some money - he smirked

\- Come on, let's go for that ice-cream, Magnus - and said that, they both went to the ice-cream shop, then they would have time to worry about the arranged marriage and to hide their relationship. Now there were ice-cream to buy and ice-cream to eat.

The end?

* * *

 **Reviews? Tomatoes? Anything? I really hope you guys like it, and if someone wants I will continue it :)**


	2. Hi CommentIfYouWantMeToKeepWritting

Hello guys! I've been having some problems with my fanfiction net account so I couldn't write anything but if you are still interested in my fic I'll continue writting it, just let me tell you that as I'm a spanish-speaker it will take me a bit to write every chapter.

I was thinking about Magnus and Sambeing just a couple for a a chapter or two and the start with the family drama, something about Magnus's inmortality, wedding problems and you know, are you in?


End file.
